


Everything is you.

by orphan_account



Category: hell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Everything is you.

Dear dearest Rose,

Go throw yourself off a balcony and get run over by a car, because it Will have the same effect on me as staying. Nothing at all you fucking bitch.

So take my advice for once and go fuck the wheels of a truck a thousand times as heavy as the weight of my brain tumor that you caused.

Let it squash out your brains and leave me with a love letter attached to your corpse.

Roles are reversed this time so get fucked in the head by a brain rotting voice and drive it to hurt yourself with a pencil-sharpener blade and bleed out calling your mom for help in a high school bathroom.

I hate you with every fiber of my being, every hair on my head falling out, every scar driving me insane, and every word you tell me.

Fuck this. And everything.

Sincerely, M.


End file.
